1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage can opener tool for opening a container having a pull tab which is attached to an openable section located in the top of the container. More particularly the invention is directed to a tool constructed of a rigid bar with an intermediate portion terminating in an offset bend at each end with the offset bends terminate in end portions extending in opposite axial directions sufficiently far enough apart for each to selectively engage under the pull tab when that end portion is inserted under the tab while in generally perpendicular relation thereto. The offset bend at each end facilitates the tool being easily picked up when the tool is resting on a flat surface since the end portions support the tool with the intermediate portion sufficiently raised for the tool to be conveniently picked up with either end being immediately available for use without the tool being shifted, translated or adjusted to another position. The offset bends of each end of the intermediate portion tend to keep one's hand from slipping while the tool is in use with forces being applied for raising the pull tab. Thus, the offset bends allow the flat end portions of the tool to be received under the pull tab which is recessed below the top edge of the circular rim with the offset bend enabling the end portion to be positioned under the pull tab. The flat portions are bent up slightly, about 2.degree.-7.degree. from the plane of the flat intermediate portion, and this tends to facilitate use of the tool in such a position as to give a straight pull to force the end portion under the tab and to facilitate a twisting force to be exerted on the tool to pivot the tab upwardly and thus force the openable section of the can top downwardly in a well known manner. Corners of the flat ends of the tool may be tapered so that they are easily insertable under the pull tabs especially where such pull tabs are positioned in substantially recessed areas below a circular rim or other rim construction of a beverage can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various beverage can opener tools and the like are known and the following U.S. patents are exemplary of the prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,432,670, A. L. Cole
U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,375, J. A. Reed et al
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,228, C. E. DePooter
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,781, P. R. Greenwood
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,352, G. L. O'Neal
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,921, R. W. Miller
The patent to Miller discloses a metal body that is generally flat but with a bend in a rear end and having a nose end adapted to be disposed over the tab handle so that the handle is received in the downwardly offset bridge. The bridge is adapted to be inserted under the container tab and upon raising, the body lifts the tab as the nose end imposes a downward pressure and opens the closure without excessive force being applied. The O'Neal patent discloses a flattened tube open at both ends for engagement with a container opening tab. The other patents are of a more general interest relating to container opening devices. None of the patents discloses in combination a generally symmetrically arranged offset structure common for left-handed or right-handed opening of a beverage can and having absence of recesses and cavities for retention of foreign matter, food and the like. None of these patents discloses all of the specific details of the present invention in such a way as to bear upon the patentability of any claims of the present invention.